Tears Of Life
by Ninjablue
Summary: Trunks has lost everything, and he tries to find happiness.I'm horrible at summeries. warning its sad. MTGh pairing YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Sunset

Ninjablue: I feel like writing something sad,..  
  
F.Trunks: Ninjy,.....in a quiet whisper You all right?  
  
Ninjablue: Yeah,...  
  
F.Trunks: Ok, If you need to talk I'm here for you k.  
  
Ninjablue: Ok, thanks Twunksiesmiles faintly well on with the story.  
  
Tears of life  
  
Chapter 1: Sunset  
  
Trunks stared at his surroundings; there wasn't a whole lot to  
  
see. Nothing but ruined buildings and broken cement where the roads   
  
used to be. He was the last one left, not just the last saiyan, but the  
  
last survivor. Everyone died of a disease that didn't affect saiyans.  
  
He had gotten sick from it, but only until his saiyan half got rid of  
  
it. The demi-saiyan looked for a last time, then he turned around and  
  
flew away. He had taken his last look at the place he called home. But  
  
now it wasn't much of a home, since home is where the heart is. His   
  
heart was with his mother. His mother was dead. Trunks fought back the  
  
tears he knew wanted to come. Crying and flying don't mix well. Finally  
  
he got to his destination. There were a few trees here and there, but  
  
for the most part there were graves. This place on this little hill   
  
was where the entire Z gang, minus Trunks, were buried. It was a nice  
  
little place, especially in the spring. The trees around the place  
  
bloomed with hundreds of pretty blue flowers. But it was fall. The  
  
trees didn't even have leaves on them anymore. Already the chill of  
  
winter was setting in. The place seemed gloomy. Trunks looked at the  
  
sky for a moment. Grey clouds were coming in. It would probably snow  
  
soon. But he might be gone by then. Trunks walked over to where the   
  
more recent graves were. In a row from left to right was Ox King's,  
  
Gohan's, Chichi's, and his mother's graves. The only one he really   
  
cared about visiting were Gohan's and Bulma's. Trunks laid a bouquet of  
  
flowers on those two graves. After all Gohan was his best friend, and  
  
Bulma was his mother. He never really got the chance to meet Chichi or  
  
Ox King. He was either with Gohan training or at home with his mom, oh  
  
and that one other thing, fighting with the androids. He sat reading   
  
the inscriptions on the graves for a while. Then he brushed his long  
  
lavender hair out of his face and stood up. He had to bury his mother  
  
by himself. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire  
  
life. When he buried her he couldn't stop crying. He was still hurting  
  
from that loss. He looked at the fresh mound of dirt he knew his mother  
  
was under then looked where Gohan lied. He shook his head. Then he  
  
finally spoke for the first time in months.  
  
"Mother, Gohan. I don't know what to do any more. I know that  
  
if I were to kill myself, you'd be highly disappointed. So maybe I,..."  
  
Trunks paused and looked to his right where the sun was beginning to   
  
set "Will go to the past. For good. Maybe. I don't know." Trunks was   
  
aware that he probably looked like a fool. A cool gush of wind cause   
  
Trunks' hair to float around. Trunks softly shivered, but remained as   
  
he was.   
  
"I wish" Trunks sighed softly "I wish non of this would have  
  
happened, but it did. And now if I want any kind of happiness, I have to  
  
leave. I hope you understand. I just wish that damned disease would  
  
have killed me too. But it didn't. So now I'm left with my only choices.  
  
Kill myself and be with everyone, or go back to the past. And I know,  
  
mother, you wouldn't like me going and killing myself. And Gohan, you  
  
wouldn't like me giving up on life. So I will go to the past. And   
  
hopefully things will be better there." Trunks bent his head down.   
  
Tears began to fall down his tanned cheeks. Trunks moved his hand up   
  
and brushed away the tears. But his attempt failed, as he had just   
  
smeared the tears all over his face. Trunks said his last few words.   
  
"I love you mother, Gohan. I should go now, before I change my mind.   
  
Goodbye." he sighed "Forever." Trunks backed up a few steps. He looked   
  
right again. The sun was putting on a beautiful show for an empty   
  
planet. It was kind of ironic. Trunks watched the different shades of   
  
red, blue, pink, green, and purple mix with the storm clouds heading   
  
towards where Trunks stood. It was breath taking. Trunks sighed and   
  
walked to a big clearing. He pulled out the dino cap box. He opened it  
  
taking out the one labeled as 1. He hit the button on the top and   
  
flung it at the clearing while he closed the box and slid it back into   
  
his jacket pocket. The time machine popped out of the capsule with a   
  
POMP. Trunks sighed again. He tried to wipe the tears away again. He   
  
wasn't going to the past looking like this. He stood there for a little  
  
while calm himself enough to stop the tears and dry off his face. Then   
  
finally he gave a quick glance back then hopped into the time machine.   
  
He set the year, month, day, time, and spot. The he let the glass dome   
  
close. He hit a button and the time machine rose into the air. He toke a   
  
last look around then he hit one last button and the time machine   
  
disappeared.  
  
Ninjablue: Not too bad for now. Kinda short. But hey I feel a little  
  
better now.  
  
F.Trunks: You know, you worry me sometimes Ninjy.  
  
Ninjablue: I do?  
  
F.Trunks: Yeah and this is why. That's really, um well melancholy.  
  
Ninjablue: I'm sorry to have worried you, but its what I do.  
  
F.Trunks: Well just don't go suicidal on me, ok.Trunks pulls Ninjablue  
  
into a hug  
  
Ninjablue: I'm not suicidal. But ok.Ninjablue hugs back  
  
both pull apart  
  
Ninjablue: Well peeps, do me a favor and review this thing. I want to  
  
know if it sucks real bad or not k. I promise you peeps who read my   
  
other stories that I'll get to work on them asap. Ok I go now.  
  
Coming?  
  
F.Trunks: Yeah I'm right behind you. 


	2. Night

Ninjablue: Well chappy two of Tears of Life. Expect more sad things.  
  
F.Trunks: I don't know if I have anything to say.  
  
Ninjablue: Don't worry about it, on with the story.  
  
Tears of Life  
  
Chapter 2:Night  
  
Trunks hopped out of the time machine and capsized it. His   
  
presence was still unknown. He walked over to the large expanded dome  
  
house with the words CAPSULE CORP written on the side. Trunks walked  
  
over to the front door. He toke a deep breath. He knocked on the door.  
  
Trunks waited silently. After about a minute or two he tried the door  
  
bell. He waited for a little. He was about to try again when he heard  
  
the lock for the door click and the door opened.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are coming at this,...OH!" Bulma  
  
stared unbeliving for a bit. Then she reached over and toke ahold of   
  
Trunks' jacket and pulled him in. "Trunks? Mirai Trunks? Is it really  
  
you? How have you been? Its been 7 years! My your all drity and your  
  
clothes are in poor shape. You look horible would like a bath? Maybe a  
  
change of clothes? Trunks?"  
  
Trunks sighed softly. He looked down. 'Same old mother' he   
  
mused.  
  
"Trunks? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing that important"  
  
"What the hell is going on down here?" Vegeta made his grand  
  
entrance. "Oh it's the future brat. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Now boy."  
  
"I....have.....nothing......left." He put the last of his   
  
energy in those few words then colapsed.  
  
"Ungh" Trunks squeezed his eyes shut after relising how bright   
  
the room was. 'I didn't relise I let myself get that weak.' Trunks   
  
finally discovered that something wet was on his forhead.   
  
"Stop Trunks." Clearly Bulma's voice. But who was she talking  
  
to?  
  
"Come brat leave your mother alone to tend to the future brat"  
  
'Oh, the little me,...I wonder'  
  
"But dad I want to see him" Trunks heard the young him pout.  
  
"No buts. You are coming with me to the gravity room."  
  
"Oh all right" Trunks heard two pairs of footsteps leaving the  
  
room. Trunks began to notice that he had a massive headache. He felt   
  
the wet cloth being lifted from his forehead, and a hand replaced it.  
  
"Hmmmm still hot. I wonder what's the matter with you."  
  
"Ugh, mom?" Trunks shook his head slightly and cracked open an  
  
eye. His young mother from the past came into veiw. She had a really   
  
worried look on her face.  
  
"Trunks! Your awake!" Bulma smiled softly.  
  
"Uhhhh,...."  
  
"Trunks sweety, can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I,.... I haven't eaten in days" Trunks toke a deep breath   
  
"for a start"  
  
"Trunks, why haven't you had anything to eat?"  
  
Trunks toke in another deep breath "Well that's where everything  
  
else comes in. After I had defeated the androids and cell in my time line"  
  
Trunks paused for more air " A strange disease broke out. It started in  
  
a small rural area. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Very quickly it   
  
spred to New Hope, the capitol, and my mother tried as hard as she   
  
could to find an antidote, because it was killing people very quickly"  
  
Trunks paused.  
  
"Go on"  
  
Trunks sighed softly "the only thing she did find,..... She found   
  
out that the disease didn't attack Sayians. So naturally when I caught it I  
  
didn't die. But I passed it to my mother because she toke care of me  
  
when I could barely walk. "  
  
" So you got sick but you didn't die but,...."  
  
"My mother caught it and she soon died from it. Very quickly,   
  
faster then I thought, every survior died. Not knowing what else to do I  
  
charged up the time machine and came here,..... But I must of messed up  
  
I was trying to go to when I came here the last time."  
  
"7 years ago."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter that much. Everyone misses you so much.  
  
Especially Gohan."  
  
Trunks smiled "Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, I can call him if you want. It may help you a little to see a  
  
friendly face."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe,...... Maybe tomorrow I'm still tried." Trunks  
  
yawned, and closed his eyes.  
  
Bulma tucked in Trunks and rubbed the top of his head. "sleep  
  
well sweety." Bulma left the room turning the light off and closing the  
  
door on the way out.   
  
Ninjablue: Yet another really short chapter but at least its an update.  
  
I haven't had a lot of inspiration for my stories of late. Of course that's  
  
because I've been playing too many video games (like harvestmoon a   
  
wonderful life, crystal cronicals, dungen keeper 2 and the sims)  
  
so yeah sorry for the wait........  
  
F.Trunks: A least your in a better mood.  
  
Ninjablue: Ah whatever. I'm gonna go play sims now if you don't mind  
  
walks off  
  
F.Trunks: -.-; Watches her leave Ugh,.... Well I guess she's gone umm  
  
well Later and please review flames will be shamfully ignored. 


	3. Sunrise

Ninjablue: Hey Chapter 3 of tears of life,..... Gohan shows up!  
  
F.Trunks: Don't give it all away,...  
  
Ninjablue: I'm not  
  
F.Trunks: Sure  
  
Ninjablue: Things will get a little happier now yup yup  
  
F.Trunks: ...  
  
Ninjablue: But this will probable be a short story,....  
  
F.Trunks: Why do you think that?  
  
Ninjablue: Well I know what I want to do with this story and I don't think  
  
its going to be very long,....  
  
F.Trunks: What do you have in store for me?  
  
Ninjablue: Well If I told you that it would ruin the surprise,....  
  
F.Trunks: Oh Well anyway Ninjy dosen't own me or anything to do with  
  
DBZ  
  
Ninjablue: On with the story! and on a side note a relationship between  
  
Gohan and Trunks might form in this chapter(I don't know when it will  
  
I just know it will) And it won't be that bad either just hugs and kisses  
  
and stuff.   
  
------------------Tears of Life----------------  
  
----------------Chapter 3: Sunrise-------------  
  
Gohan walked up to Capsule Corp. He was doing an errand  
  
for his mom. Dropping off Bulma's romance novels. He walked to the   
  
front door and rang the bell. Very soon Bulma opened the door with a  
  
big smile.  
  
"Gohan! It's nice to see you!" Bulma let him in cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Bulma, my mom wanted me to drop these off."Gohan  
  
gave Bulma the bag with the novels in it. "I almost got caught with them  
  
at school. Videl is so nosey." Gohan laughed.  
  
"How is she anyway?"  
  
"Oh she's fine."  
  
"That's good,..... Oh I have some GREAT news"Bulma smiled.  
  
"Really? What is it."  
  
"Mirai Trunks is here."  
  
"What?! Wow!! He's training with Vegeta isn't he."  
  
"Actually, no he's not,.... He's resting"  
  
"Ah, I see. So I guess I can't see him then."  
  
"Oh you can see him if you want to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah come on."  
  
Gohan followed Bulma up the stairs and to the temeporary   
  
infirmary. "Is he hurt?" asked Gohan worriedly.  
  
"No not really. He's just a little sick."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Bulma opened the door and Gohan looked in. Sure enough  
  
there was Trunks. He was leaning up against the headboard reading a  
  
book. Trunks looked up from his book at the sound of the door opening  
  
and he smiled when he saw Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!"Trunks smiled a big happy smile.  
  
"Well I have things I need to do, thanks Gohan for dropping  
  
off my books, see you guys later." Bulma left the room and closed the  
  
door.  
  
"Long time no see, Trunks. How are you?" Gohan asked as he  
  
sat down on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"A little unstable but fine none the less. How about you?"  
  
"I'm great. I've got so much to tell you, 7 years since I seen  
  
you last."  
  
"Yeah, You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. Your   
  
what 18 now?"  
  
"Yeah I am. How old are you now?"  
  
"25"  
  
"25 huh? Wow. well I should fill you in about everything that  
  
has happened since you were last here." Gohan began to explain about   
  
how he came up with the Great Sayaman, and his problems with girls  
  
then about the tournament and Buu. Trunks laughed at some of Gohan's  
  
story. He was enjoying him self. "So Trunks why are you here anyway?"  
  
asked Gohan after he finished his story.  
  
"Well, I left because there was just nothing left for me, and  
  
I know this is what my mother would want."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Everyone on earth was killed by a strange new disease. It   
  
was probably released because of the android's destrution."  
  
"Oh, so your mom is,....."  
  
"Yeah, she's gone,..."Trunks voice got very quite.  
  
Gohan reached over and put his hand on Trunks shoulder.  
  
"It's been rough for you hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah,...."  
  
"Hey everything will be ok now. Your in good company"  
  
"Yeah I know" Trunks smiled and looked at Gohan.  
  
"When do you think you'll get out of this bed"  
  
"I really don't know, soon I hope"  
  
"I hope so to I could use a sparring partner at my own level"  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling"  
  
"I bet"  
  
A Week Later  
  
Trunks steped out of Capsule corp. He felt GREAT! A few   
  
home cooked meals and some bed rest did the trick. He was feeling   
  
better then ever. Gohan came over often to keep him company. And he  
  
enjoyed it. He loved being around Gohan. He was so happy and carefree.  
  
Trunks found out that Vegeta was softer then when he left 7 years ago.  
  
Though Vegeta still avoided him, of course that's to be expected. Trunks  
  
was stuck in bed and Vegeta's main hobby was training. But Trunks was  
  
happy. Happier then he's ever been. His memories of his time line were  
  
just nightmares from the past. Trunks saw the little him run out of the  
  
gravity room, followed by his friend. They spotted him and ran up to him  
  
"Hey! Your up! Lazy ass is up!" Chibi Trunks hopped up and  
  
down. Trunks cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Trunks don't say bad words. That was really mean" whinned  
  
his friend.  
  
"Oh shut up Goten"  
  
"No! So he's a big you?" Goten pointed at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, He's the future me!"  
  
"He's cooler then you!"  
  
"Nobody's cooler then me Goten"  
  
"He is!"  
  
Trunks looked at the two bickering friends. He sighed and   
  
turned to walk away.  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"Yeah?" asked both Trunks at the same time. Goten giggled.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the three. "Trunks"  
  
"What do you want dad?" Chibi Trunks looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"No not you the other one"  
  
"Me?" Trunks pointed a finger at himself.  
  
"Yes you"  
  
"I think we should call Trunks, Chibi for now" Goten gave a  
  
big clasic son smile"  
  
"That's a good idea" Trunks smiled.  
  
"I'm not chibi" pouted Chibi.  
  
"But compared to him you are" Said Goten pointing to Trunks.  
  
"Oh shut up all of you. I don't have time for this. Trunks   
  
come!"  
  
"Yes Father" Trunks followed Vegeta leaving the two kids to   
  
argue. They quickly came to the gravity room. Trunks mentally kicked  
  
himself. 'Figures' Vegeta opened the room and motioned Trunks to go  
  
in first and followed closing the door on the way in. Trunks watched   
  
Vegeta turned on the machine. Trunks felt the gravity increase. It   
  
became to much for him and he ended up on his knees.   
  
"What did you do after you left? Sit around your house doing  
  
noting?"   
  
"I trained,....But not with gravity,.... Mother refused to make  
  
me a,... Gravity room,.... She was worried I'd turn out like you,....."  
  
Trunks manged to huff.  
  
"Worried you'd turn out like me?"  
  
"Anti socal as hell and doing nothing but training,...."  
  
"Hmmm is that all? Anyway get up boy. I'll turn it down   
  
weakling,..." Vegeta walked over to the monitor and pressed a few  
  
buttens "There its at 100 now,..." Vegeta grummbled.  
  
"Trunks got up and began to try getting used to the high  
  
gravity. He streached his muscles that weren't used to being moved.  
  
then he threw a couple of punches and kicks at and invisble opponent.  
  
Vegeta just stood and watched him. When Trunks was done he walked   
  
closer.  
  
"You done now?"  
  
"Yeah" Trunks had a look of dread on his face.  
  
"Good" Vegeta droped into a fighting stance. "You make the  
  
first move"  
  
Trunks sighed and droped into his fighting stance to   
  
prepare himself. He tried to calm himself a little. 'I'm gonna get my ass  
  
kicked.' Trunks toke a deep breath then charged at Vegeta. He tried to  
  
land a punch on Vegeta's jaw, but he moved and punched Trunks in the  
  
side of his face momentarily stunning him giving Vegeta enough time  
  
to give Trunks a good kick in the stomach. Trunks steped back. He   
  
recovered from the kick and he tried punching Vegeta but he blocked  
  
and countered it with a punch land on Trunks' jaw. Vegeta punched   
  
Trunks again, in the chest. Trunks stagered backwards. He wiped the   
  
blood off of his chin that was coming from a broken lip.  
  
"Go super saiyan if you need to Trunks. It will make our   
  
fight more interesting." Vegeta mocked Trunks.  
  
"Well I have a problem there, Father"  
  
"A problem?' Vegeta cocked an eyebrow "Well maybe then  
  
I'll just beat you until your forced to go super saiyan!" Vegeta charged  
  
at Trunks  
  
"Father I CAN,...." Trunks couldn't finish because of a fist  
  
conecting with his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Another fist  
  
conected with his upper arm as Trunks tried to move. Vegeta swung  
  
his leg around kicking Trunks in his side. The force of the kick sent   
  
Trunks flying into a wall. Trunks landed on the ground in a crumpled   
  
heap. His ribs were now broken.  
  
"Get up and defend your self boy" Vegeta roughly grabbed  
  
Trunks by his hair and yanked him up. He punched Trunks in the   
  
stomach. Trunks stagered back against the wall. He moved his head to   
  
the side as Vegeta punched at him again. Vegeta missed, leaving a dent   
  
in the wall beside Trunks' head. Vegeta punched Trunks in his left   
  
shoulder with his other hand. Trunks moved his hand up to his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta pulled Trunks away from the wall and pushed him to the center   
  
of the room.  
  
"GO SUPER SAIYAN BOY!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks.  
  
"I can't" wispered Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF RUBISH IS   
  
THAT?" Vegeta was enraged.  
  
"I'm sorry Father" said Trunks quietly. He moved his hand   
  
to his shatered ribs. "I'm sorry"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME BOY!" Vegeta stormed over to  
  
Trunks, who's head was bowed in shame  
  
"I'm not lying Father. I can't go super saiyan. I'm too weak"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta picked Trunks up by the collar of his  
  
shirt "NO SON OF MINE CAN BE THAT WEAK! YOU WILL FIGHT ME AND GO  
  
SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta tossed Trunks against a wall. He landed on the  
  
ground hard and spat out a bit of blood. Vegeta landed on Trunks' back  
  
making him cry out in pain. Vegeta pulled him up by his hair again and  
  
punched Trunks in the face, braking his nose. "GO SUPER SAIYAN BOY!"  
  
"I,.... I ca,...can't" Trunks managed to say.   
  
Vegeta aimed a ki blast at Trunks. It hit his body so hard,  
  
Trunks felt as though he was ran over by a train. He was sent flying   
  
across the room again. He hit a wall, but this time he didn't land on the  
  
ground. Vegeta caught him in midair and the chucked him at the ground.  
  
Trunks allowed himself to fall to the ground. When he hit, everything  
  
went black.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them.  
  
He quickly recognized the infirmary ceiling lights. Trunks the noticed  
  
he couldn't move. Which scared him. His eyes shot open and he tryed to  
  
look around. That's when he felt something brush against his cheek.  
  
"Hey Trunks don't worry I'm right here. Everything is   
  
going to be alright. You can't talk because of a breathing apparatus."  
  
Bulma voice reached Trunks' ears clearly.  
  
'Ah so that's what's on my face' Trunks tryed to face  
  
Bulma but failed miserably.  
  
"You must be wondering why you can't move. Vegeta  
  
broke your neck, so a docter had a neck brace put on. The docters   
  
decided to keep you here because they don't have any room in the   
  
hospital and they thought you'd be more comfortable here. Gohan just   
  
heard. He's coming over right away. He sounded really worried.' Bluma   
  
rubbed Trunks' cheek. "Get some rest Trunks, your going to need it."  
  
Trunks responded by closing his eyes. He eventually fell  
  
asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could after he heard what   
  
happened. How could Vegeta do that to his own son? 'Oh Trunks please  
  
be alright. You can't die on me. Not after you finally came back.'   
  
Gohan landed in front of Capsule Corp. He quickly ran to the door and   
  
rang the doorbell. Bulma opened the door.  
  
"Gohan. Hello, you know where he is,..." Bulma seemed  
  
depressed.   
  
"Yeah. How's he doing?"  
  
"He woke up just a little while ago,...." Bulma let Gohan   
  
in.  
  
"That's good. I'm going to go up now."  
  
"Alright" Bulma hurried off. Probably to get more things   
  
for Trunks. Gohan walked up to the stairs and down the hall to the all  
  
too familar room. Gohan opened the door. He was surprised to see   
  
Vegeta standing against the door frame carefully watching over Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Gohan,...." Vegeta didn't even turn his gase from   
  
Trunks. "I fucked up, but don't be mistaken. I care for the boy, Trunks,  
  
my son. I didn't mean to,..... I don't know what came over me" Vegeta  
  
cursed himself.  
  
"I'm sure there's a reason for your attack. Trunks,..."  
  
Gohan walked up to the bed and sat in the chair "Trunks,...." Gohan  
  
softly grabbed Trunks' hand and rubbed it with his thumb. With his  
  
other hand he softly rubbed Trunks cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
Gohan softly rested his head on Trunks' pillow. "Don't worry Trunks. It's  
  
me Gohan, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A month later.  
  
"Hey Trunks. How are you today?" Gohan walked into  
  
Trunks' room with a bundle of fresh blankets.  
  
"Gohan! I'm ook" Trunks voice was raspy and his   
  
speach was slured from ill-use. Trunks slowly sat up. He was smiling.  
  
Gohan set the blanckets down on a chair. He smiled  
  
a small, sad, yet happy smile. Bulma sort of hired Gohan to look after  
  
Trunks, since he stoped going to school to see him anyway. Trunks  
  
enjoyed the company. Gohan was now trying to get Trunks to talk as   
  
much posible now, since Trunks wasn't used to it.  
  
"Trunks how about we go for a walk today? You could  
  
use the fresh air." Gohan walked up to Trunks and removed the covers.  
  
"Yeah,.... That sounds good" Trunks smiled. He   
  
wiggled his toes. He watched Gohan disapear into another room and   
  
come out with a wheel chair. Gohan picked up Trunks. Trunks wrapped   
  
his arms around Gohan's neck. Gohan lifted him out of the bed and put  
  
him in the wheelchair. Gohan quickly change Trunks bed sheets and then  
  
helped him get dressed, talking to him about little things as he was  
  
doing it. Gohan maneuvered Trunks' wheelchair out the room, and to the  
  
near by elevator. As soon as they were on the main floor Gohan wheeled  
  
Trunks out the door and down the sidewalk. They went a park in the city.  
  
Trunks always loved coming to the park. He liked to look at the flowers  
  
and feed the ducks in the river. Gohan knelt down and picked a flower   
  
for Trunks. Trunks toke the flower and smelt it. He smiled softly.  
  
"I like it Gohan. And I like you" Trunks smiled happily  
  
at his own coment.  
  
"I like you too Trunks." Gohan smiled. He patted   
  
Trunks' knee. "I like you alot"  
  
"I,.." Trunks sighed "I love you, Gohan" Trunks looked  
  
seriously, yet happily at Gohan.  
  
"Trunks,... I love you too" Gohan reached over to   
  
Trunks and gave him a big hug. Trunks kissed him softly of the cheek.  
  
"You know what Trunks?" asked Gohan as he pulled  
  
away.  
  
"No what?" Trunks smiled at Gohan.  
  
"I feel alot better now that is off my chest."  
  
"Me too"   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue: Well there you ppls go, a nice long and entertaining chappy.  
  
And a bonus! It toys with emotions! I LOVE IT!  
  
F.Trunks: Your really pathitic,...  
  
Ninjablue: Whatever,...  
  
F.Trunks: hmmm  
  
Ninjablue: Anyway I hoped you like it,... please reveiw I'll give people  
  
imaginary cookies! YAHHHH!!!!! 


	4. Day Begins

Ninjablue: Just as I promised (gives Blue Tajiri and Erica a cookie) You ppls ROCK! Anyway this is Chapter 4 of tears of life,.... yup. I'm glad people like my story Gohan tourcher! F.Trunks: What are you planing to do? ninjablue: heheheheh Videl's gonna make a surprise visit to capsule corp wanting asnwers,... but enough of that I don't want to spoil it for who ever reads this,... So,... F.Trunks: Ninjy doesn't own me or dbz. Ninjablue: On with the story! ------------------Tears of Life------------------ --------------Chapter 4:Day Begins--------------- Bulma was very proud of Gohan and Trunks. Gohan was doing a great job taking care of Trunks, and Trunks was doing his best to get back up on his feet. There was of course the occasional problem, but they always managed to get past it. She watched as Trunks toke his first steps out of the wheel chair. He had help from Gohan but it was still very heart warming to see. Vegeta was hiding in a corner watching his son make that incredible movement, signaling he was recovering. Bulma saw Vegeta smile. She was mildly surprised, but very happy about that simple feature that spread across his face. Trunks Looked at Bulma and smiled. Bulma noticed when he looked over at Vegeta it wasn't a smile on his face, but a look of fear. That made Bulma a little worried. If Trunks was scared of Vegeta,... His chance of fully recovering would slim. "Come on Trunks, one foot in front of the other." Gohan encouraged Trunks. "You can do it." The door bell rang clearly through the room. "I'll get it" said Bulma getting up and leaving the room. The group waited for her to return. Soon enough Bulma came back up. "Gohan it's for you." "Me? Who is it?" Gohan helped Trunks back into his chair. "Videl." "Oh no,...." Gohan turned to Trunks "I'll be right back ok" "Alright Gohan." Trunks nodded at Gohan. Gohan gave Trunks a pat and the headed down stairs. When he got down there, she was waiting. "GOHAN-SAN!" Videl yelled at him. Gohan flinched. "Videl,.... Uhhh what are you doing here?" Gohan walked up to Videl. "I want answers Gohan! Where have you been and why haven't you been coming to school? Everyone is worried." Videl stared Gohan down. "I've been here Videl. I thought my mom phoned the school saying I was no longer atending." "Why Gohan?" "A good friend of mine suffered from a very serous injury. I volunteered to talk care of him and help him recover." "How serous?" "A broken neck along with other broken bones and serous cuts." "Oh wow! What happened?" Videl covered her mouth. "He was beaten brutally." "He's alright isn't he?" "He just toke his frist step towards full recovery" Gohan smiled softly. "Could I see him?" Videl gave Gohan a puppy dog face. "Yeah I supose. I don't know if he'll be happy about it though. Come on" Gohan motioned Videl to follow him. They came to the room where Trunks was. Vegeta was still watching over him. Trunks looks very nervous. "Hey Trunks what's the matter?" "Gohan,..." Trunks looked nervously at Vegeta then back to Gohan. Gohan knelt down and toke Trunks hands and rubbed them. "Trunks,... Love,... Vegeta isn't going to hurt you again. He feels horrible for what he did the frist time.It's all right. He just wants to protect you. Prevent anything else from happening to you." "No, he'll hurt me again. Keep him away." Trunks was freaked. "Gohan it's obvious he's scared. He dosen't want anything to do with that man over there. And what do you mean bye love?" Videl stared intensely at Gohan. "I,.. Uhhh,... Oh,.... Listen Videl I love Trunks, I loved him since I first layed my eyes on him. you must understand that. And as for Vegeta, he is Trunks father. And he just made a mistake he's trying to fix,...." "His father! Gohan if he actually allowed himself to get that carried away, I wouldn't call it a mistake I call it abuse! How could anyone allow that to happen?" Videl crossed her arms and looked angry. "And I thought you liked me!" "Videl,... I like you as a friend nothing more. You should really keep out of things you don't understand." Gohan turned his attention back to Trunks. "Things I don't understand? I understand perfectly that your hiding something from me, again!" Videl stomped her foot. "Yeah but that's because it information you don't need to know, got it." Gohan stared at Trunks "Hey it's all right." "Stop fighting,...." Trunks looked deeply upset. "Fighting isn't any good." "I know Trunks, I know Trunks. I'll try not to fight with other people around you anymore ok." "Ok." "Videl, before you say another word lets go out into the hall and finish this there. Trunks is getting upset." Gohan stood up and looked at Videl. Trunks watched them go outside the room. 'Oh great I'm left with him again.' Trunks stared nevously at Vegeta. He noticed that Vegeta abandoned his casual pose against the wall and began to walk towards him. 'Oh no!' Trunks began to panic. 'He's going to hurt me again. No, no no. Gohan please come,....Gohan." Vegeta walked up to Trunks "Don't worry Trunks, my son. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He knelt in front of Trunks. "Please try and trust me Trunks. I relise how much I hurt you. and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Vegeta moved his hand up to Trunks' cheek. He touched him as softly as he could manage. "See I'm not going to hurt you." "No, please go away and leave me alone,...." Trunks pulled away from Vegeta's touch. Vegeta nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. As he opened the door Videl and Gohan were screaming at each other. Trunks winced as he heard Gohan "JUST GO HOME!" Gohan then walked into the room. He put his hand to his forehead and paced a bit. He stoped walking and looked at Trunks. "Trunks I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry you had to hear that" Gohan walked over to Trunks. He sat down on the floor. He placed his hands on Trunks' lap. A few tears rolled down Gohan's cheeks. Trunks placed his hand on top of Gohan's head. It seemed to calm him down. Gohan rested his head on Trunks' lap. "Why does everything have to fall apart Trunks?" Gohan began absentmindedly rubbing Trunks' leg. Trunks rubbed the top of Gohan's head. "I don't know Gohan,... Life's so unfair" Trunks continued to rub Gohan's head. He like feeling his soft black hair. They sat in silence. They were comfortable in each other's company. They were at complete peace together. Nothing else matter for the time being. They both smiled but didn't move. They didn't want to. ------------------------------------ Ninjablue: Well it's a little short but good,... F.Trunks: You have more up your sleave don't you? Ninjablue: Trust me it just starting to pick up now,.... Anyway I hoped you ppls liked it and please reveiw Bye for now! 


	5. Morning

Ninjablue: Well here is tears of life chapter 5 I hope you like it, and sorry for the delay. I kinda hit writers block. (SMACK)  
F.Trunks: You are bizare. Sometimes I wonder if its all worth standing all of your craziness.  
Nijablue: Um what's worth standing it?  
F.Trunks: I think you know what (winks)  
Nijablue: O.O Are you sugesting something Trunks?  
F.Trunks: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll find out later.  
Ninjablue: (frowns) Sheesh your confusing. Find out later? Your a butt.  
(pushes F.Trunks off screen) On with the story.  
  
---------------Tears of life-----------------  
  
------------Chapter 5: Morning--------------  
  
Trunks and Gohan were doing well. Trunks was now walking,  
with help of a walker, but he was still up on his own. Gohan made up with Videl and they were friends again, and just that. Gohan was back in school, since Trunks didn't need help 24-7. Videl would come along with Gohan to see Trunks after school every now and then. Trunks enjoyed the visits, Videl was a nice person, once you got to know her.  
After she had accepted Trunks and Gohan as a couple, she became a lot friendlier. Trunks was still deadly afraid of Vegeta, and Vegeta avoided Trunks as much as he could, so he wouldn't upset him. Other then that everything was fine.  
-------  
  
Bulma walked into Trunks room with a food tray in her arms.  
She smiled at the sight of Trunks exercising his legs. He was making them stronger, so he wouldn't have to use a walker to get around.  
"Oh hey, Mother. What's up?"  
"Oh not much. I brought you some food." Bulma put the tray on the table Gohan uses for doing homework. She watched Trunks get his walker and come up to the table.  
"I see that, thank you." Trunks smiled as he sat down at the table.  
"You've been working so hard to recover, I thought you could use a break." Bulma sat on the opposite side of the table. "You know,  
Vegeta was mumbling something funny a few days after he hurt you"  
Trunks looked up at Bulma and stoped eating the pancakes she brought up. "He was saying something like 'can't go super saiyan?'. Trunks would you by any chance know why?"  
"Yes I do. I can't go super saiyan." Trunks said matter-of-factly. He looked back at his food and took a bite of pancake.  
"You can't? Can you tell me why?"  
"Sure. Well you know that strange disease, and how it infected me? Well I got really weak, I could barely even walk for myself. I was in complete agony. It was hard to breath, and I couldn't eat or,.." Trunks blushed ",...go to the bathroom. My mom had to feed me on liquids and help me to go pee,.... And well frankly if it were't for her I could have easily died. I lost so much strength, fighting the disease. I haven't fully recovered even now, it's been a year. I was so weak I couldn't get to the stage to super saiyan, even with my grief. And whenever I manged to go super saiyan, I could never hold it."  
"Your mother had to make you go pee? You were really that bad?" Bluma stared at her son.  
"Yeah, but I could have been a lot worse. People who get the disease, only live for a few hours, a day at the most. Shortly after I recovered, my mom got it. She knew she wouldn't survive, so she wrote me a note, telling what to do with her body and what I should maybe consider. I found her in her room. She was still alive. She told me she was dying. And that she loved me dearly. And that she didn't expect to see me when I died. For awhile I thought she ment I'd go to the limbo where Goku turned up. But now I know she knew I was going to go to the past. I held her as she died. I buried her too. Beside all of her friends.  
And Gohan." Trunks sighed softly. He bowed his head. He poked at his food with his fork. Bluma reached over and patted Trunks on the shoulder.  
"It's all right Trunks"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan flew on nimbus with Videl clinging on to him. Once again the were heading over to Capsule Corp to visit Trunks. They soon landed, and walked up to the back door. Gohan walked in. Videl followed him. They walked up to Trunks' room. Gohan opened the door. Inside his room was dark. He could make out Trunks figgure moving on the bed.  
"Videl, stay here" Gohan said quietly. He walked into the room.  
"Trunks are you asleep?" Gohan moved to his bed. He heard a faint "no"  
from Trunks.  
"Are you going to go to sleep?"  
"No" Trunks took in a deep breath. "What's the matter?"  
"Mmmmm"  
Gohan turned to Videl "Videl, go ask Bulma for a ride home. I'm sorry this visit is being cut short. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"That's ok. Bye."  
"Shut the door on your way out. Thank you."  
Videl closed the door and they were left in darkness. "Trunks what's worng?"  
"I don't know" Gohan realized that Trunks was crying.  
Gohan bent over and kissed Trunks on the forehead. Then he climbed into the bed and pulled Trunks into a hug. "It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong"  
"I,...I,... don't.... know what's..... wrong..... I just.... started.  
And I..... can't ..... stop" Said Trunks in between sobs.  
"Sometimes you just need to cry. You go ahead and cry. Cry it off" Gohan wispered into Trunks ear. Trunks began sobbing into Gohan's chest. Gohan held Trunks tightly. He kissed Trunks again on his forehead. Gohan held Trunks till he began to calm down. Gohan kissed his forehead. Trunks looked into Gohan's eyes then kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you Gohan" Trunks wispered. He then kissed gohan's lips again. Gohan kissed him back. Gohan leaned in to deepen the kiss.  
They parted and Trunks started to kiss Gohan's neck. He came down to his shoulder and nibbled at the skin. Gohan chuckled at the feeling. Gohan held Trunks waist to bring him closer. Trunks ran his hands down Gohan's chest, he tucked his hands under his shrit. Gohan softly kissed Trunks.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue: Quite short, but hey it's an update.  
F.Trunks:(still off screen)I'm really straight you know. It gives me the chills everytime someone mentions that kind of thing Nijablue: Oh well. Anyway I hoped all of you liked this chapter. If any of you ppls would like an extended version of this chapter, I'd be happy to write it. Though I wouldn't put it up on here. It would be on my website.  
But let me know if you do.  
F.Trunks: You'd be happy to?  
Ninjablue: Hey them things are fun to writeand read! besides I didn't say if you were going to do "it" or not. So XP F.Trunks:(sighs)  
Ninjablue:(hears shuffling) What are you doing? (looks over at Trunks)  
O.O;  
F.Trunks: hmmm.  
Ninjablue:Ugh.  
F.Trunks: (grabs ninjablueonly his arm is showing) Come here.  
Ninjablue:O.O Don't forget to reveiw!!!!!!! (is pulled off screen) 


	6. Mid Morning

Ninjablue:(In a housecoat and holding a glass of hot coco)Well this is chapter 6 of tears of life,....I hope you like it.  
F.Trunks: (Only in his boxers) You still mad a me?  
Ninjablue:(cracks neck) I little. F.Trunks:(wimpers)  
Ninjablue: Ah shit. I can't stay mad at you, come here. (gives Trunks a hug)  
F.Trunks: Yay! (Kisses Ninjablue)  
Ninjablue: Cut that out. Disclaimer. If I owned DBZ why would I be writing fafiction? Duh. F.Trunks: Sheesh your in a real pissy mood today.  
Ninjablue: And its your fault too. On with the story.  
F.Trunks: Hey!  
  
--------------Tears of life-  
---------Chapter 6: Mid Morning-------  
  
Trunks woke up with a jolt. Someone had just shook him. He frowned. He felt Gohan stiring beside him. Trunks opened his eyes only to see Chichi standing in front of him. He gasped and pushed himself aganist Gohan, who was still clinging onto his naked waist.  
"What time is it?" asked Gohan groggily.  
"About two in the morning!" came Chichi's angry voice.  
"Two in the... wait... Uhhh?" Gohan looked up, taking a few moments to register who was there. "Mom?"  
"Chichi...." Trunks bit his lip. He pressed himself harder aganist his lover, desperately trying to get away from the walking volcano.  
"I came here to get my son when he didn't come home at 12:00.  
When I got here, Bulma advised me not to go and get you because HE was crying" Chichi pointed at Trunks. " So I waited till now to get you. When I walked in the door I found these" Chichi held up Gohan's teadybear boxers. Both Gohan and Trunks blushed. "Explain. NOW!"  
"Mom its private" Gohan whined. He tightned his grip around Trunks.  
"Private huh?" Chichi scowled down at the two boys. "Gohan. You are only 18! You shouldn't be doing things like this. And how old are you?"  
"Twen,....twenty-five" Trunks said quietly.  
"Well then you should know better then take advantage of those younger then you."  
"Mom it was my decison. Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself. And make my own decisions without having to ask you first."  
"Not while your in my house mister! Now get out of that bed and come home now. Before I'm tempted to kick you out."  
Gohan sighed, softly kissed Trunks on the back of his head then climbed out of the bed. "I'll be seeing you soon then. Bye love" Said Gohan after he finished getting dressed "No you won't." Chichi turned to Trunks "And don't let my ever catch you two together again, or there will be hell to pay" Chichi shot dagers at Trunks then followed her defeated son out of the room then slamed the door. Trunks sat there in the dark for a few moments. Then he got up, and got dressed. He plunked back down on his bed. He put his face in his hands and just allowed the tears to pour. He wailed into his hands alerting those closest. His mother and father.  
Bulma opened the door. She walked into the room. A grumpy, but curious Vegeta stood in the door way.  
Trunks looked up to the sound of the door opening. As soon as he saw Vegeta he pushed himself against the wall, silently wishing Gohan was still there. Bulma came up to him and hugged the still sobing, young man. This startled Trunks shifting his attention away from Vegeta. Vegeta walked into the room and sat on his son's bed. "What's the matter sweety?" Bulma's voice slowly reached Trunks. He looked at her.  
"I,... I,... Chichi,....." was all Trunks could manage between sobs.  
"What did she do?" Trunks turned at Vegeta's gruff voice. Shocked, he pushed himself agansit the wall again.  
"Yes, waht did she do?" Bulma asked her distressed future son.  
"She,.... She toke Gohan away from me. Then told me to stay away. How can I say away from my love? It's like telling a cat not to hunt,..." Trunks closed his eyes. Tears still sliped off his cheeks. Vegeta softly moved the fabric on Trunks shoulder. Trunks looked at Vegeta.  
"I was just cheaking for a mark, Trunks." Vegeta softly rubbed Trunks' shoulder.  
"Why would I have a mark?" Trunks sniffed. "It's the symbol of mating with another saiyan. You had sex. I smell it all over you. But you didn't claim Gohan?" Vegeta stared at Trunks.  
"Is this true?" Bulma looked at Trunks.Trunks blushed then nodded. "Wow Trunks"  
"Mom,... Don't please" Trunks shifted then moved off his bed.  
He then walked out of the room leaving the two parents dumbfounded.  
-  
Trunks headed downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found what he was after. He pulled out one of his mother's beers.  
He was quite thankful for it's effects, but not for it's flavor. He had begun to like the stuff shortly after he defeated the androids. He had nothing better to do but get piss drunk all the time. Needless to say his mom was a little disapointed in him. He had grown a tolernce to the alcohol. Now it just helped keep him distracted. Which at the moment was a very welcome thought. He poped of the top and lightly tossed it on the table as he sat in a chair. He toke a sip. He stared off into thin air,  
thinking about and remembering many things. Every now and then he'd take another sip. He did this for hours. Eventually he got quite drunk. The was world spining around him. He rested his head on the table and quickly fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma looked at her sleeping son and the collection of beer bottles. She shook her head in disapointment, then went to work gathering the bottles and putting them into the recycling. She then went to work on breakfast. She had two healthy saiyans and one not so healthy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Gohan came home he was yelled at some more. Was told to take a shower then sent to bed. He layed on his back staring up at the ceiling, wishing he could ditch his home and be with his lover. But he knew he couldn't leave. Not just yet. He still needed to be there for his brother, and he was still in school. But after he finished high school,  
he could get a job and an apartment. He and Trunks could live there together. No would ever seperate them ever again. Gohan slowly fell asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan woke up to find Videl leaning over him. He instantly moved to the the far edge of his bed. Videl giggled then layed down in the bed making Gohan scared. "My mom put you up to this didn't she?" Gohan asked a little worried.  
"Nope. Your mom told me that you wouldn't be seeing Trunks anymore and that you were single again. I asked if I could come over to talk" Videl said in a seductive manner. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against Gohan's. Gohan pushed her away and Videl frowned.  
"Your mom said you needed a little bit of cleaning up. Said you weren't in the right mind." Once again she tryed to kiss Gohan, but he pushed her away again.  
"Videl don't. I'm gay and there is nothing nobody can do about it." Gohan said bitterly.  
"Well I thought I'd try." Videl sat up. she straightened her hair, then acted as though nothing happened. "Well anyway. Gohan are you going to be ok?" Videl noticed the sad expression plastered on his face.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Good thing there's only a few more months of school left." Gohan looked out the window.  
"Why's that?" Videl gave Gohan a curious glance.  
"Well after school's over, and I've graduated, I was planing on moving out. So that I can be with Trunks. It's a true love thing I guess. I never want to leave him. Not ever." Gohan looked at Videl seriously.  
"Would you like to relay a message? Cause I could give it to him."  
Videl smiled as Gohan's face brightened.  
"That's a GREAT idea!" Gohan jumped out of his bed and went to his closet. He pulled a stationery set out. He then rushed over to his desk. "I've been waiting to find a use for this" Gohan chirped happily. He began to write a letter to Trunks. It said:  
  
'Dear Trunks Briefs I'm writing to you because this is our only means of comunication. Anyway. My mom used my age as a lame excuse. She just dosen't like me being gay. I wish I had parents like your's. Well, last night was great. Hopefully we'll get to do that again sometime soon. I do have an idea though. As soon as I'm done school we'll move to an apartment. I hope I can see you again soon. Write me back!  
Your Love Son Gohan'  
  
Gohan quickly folded the paper, and stuffed it in an envelope.  
He licked the flap and closed it. Then he handed it to Videl. "Here. Don't lose it, wreak it, or read it please." Gohan handed Videl the letter. Videl smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get it to him. I'll guess I'll see you on monday. Bye" "Bye Videl." Gohan watched her leave. He sighed then floped back onto his bed, daydreaming about the future.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue: Hehehehehe.They had sex yup yup. Teehee.  
F.Trunks: --; yuck.  
Ninjablue: I hope you guys (points to the small crowd of readers) like this new twist in the plot. Hehehehehe (I am sooooo evil)  
F.Trunks: Seems your in a better mood.  
Ninjablue: Well that's because I found these (hold up a pair of kitty boxers) Sooooooooooo cute F.Trunks: (blushing)Where'd you get those?  
Ninjablue:Your laundry. I do your laundry you know.  
F.Trunks: Okay then,..... I'm going to hide now byebye.  
Ninjablue: Hey don't forget to review Cause I loooovvveee them. See you next time! 


	7. Noon

Nijablue:Woot! I love me! Chapter 7!!!!!! Everyone cheer for joy! WOOT!  
I am a very happy person. For many different reasons. Woohoo!  
F.Trunks:(chuckling) Come here happy lady. (gives ninjablue a kiss)  
Ninjablue: You fruit. (kisses him back) Anyway. I'm a very happy person.  
And happy to make new progress on my story.  
F.Trunks: Ninjy doesn't own me, I own her.  
Ninjablue:-.-; okay... On with the story.  
  
--------------Tears of Life---------------  
  
-------------Chapter 7: Noon-------------  
  
Videl landed softly on the Capsule corp front lawn. She trotted up to the front door. She pulled out the letter and cheaked it to see if it was okay.  
Satisfied she rang the door bell. It was quickly answered by a worried looking Bulma. "Oh you not the doctor... Videl come in." Bulma pushed her inside. "Where's Trunks Mrs. Bulma?" Videl asked politly.  
"On the couch. What is it that you want?"  
"Messanger service" Videl beamed at Bulma. She only frowned.  
"It better be good. He's in a real pissy mood right now." Bulma lead Videl to were Trunks was. Chibi was sitting there watching him. "You can go now sweety. "  
"Yay!" Chibi jumped from his perch and headed in the direction of the gravity room. Obviously to bug Vegeta. Bulma looked at her future son and frowned. "Trunks wake up." She nearly shouted.  
Videl flinched. Trunks groaned. Then opened his eyes. "What?" he snaped.  
"You have a guest." With that Bulma headed to the door, probably to wait for the doctor. "Arg. Videl? What the fuck are you doing here?" Trunks growled at her.  
"Ummm,.... Here" Videl handed him the letter "It's from Gohan."  
"Gohan huh?" Trunks face brightened a little. He opened it and read it. "Now I kinda wish I could write back now. Kami! I'm a fucking idot."  
"Can't write back?" Videl gave him a questioning glance. Trunks held up his arm to show her his wrist. It was all bandaged up. And the gauze was all bloody. Videl gasped in horror. "You,... You tried to commit suicide? What in the hell for?" "I truely thought for even just a bit that Gohan would never come back to me. I got myself drunk somehow. I don't actually remember talking the knife to my wrists. I guess I'm thankful to have not sliced my throat instead.  
The reason I was pissed off is one, I have a massive headache and two, my mom found old suicide scars on my wrists. She yelled at me. And I yelled back.  
Then she called a doctor. She'll probably call a shrink too." Trunks rubbed at the bandages. "Ouch it hurts. It shouldn't hurt. It never did before." "It hurts?" Videl looked at Trunks.  
"Yeah. I don't know why though. Everytime I cut myself before it never hurt like this. Oh well it's probably nothing."  
"Did you know that you have a bruise on your forehead?" Videl pointed to it.  
Trunks moved his hand up and touched the tender spot. "Huh? I must of slamed my head agansit something when I was drunk."  
"You know it might not be a good thing. I see that you have bruises all over you." Videl pointed to Trunks bare chest. Trunks blushed at the added attention. Then frowned apon seeing the bruises. "Wonder where I got those..." He said as he poked one. He winced.  
"Ouch" "Well I should be going, anything you want me to tell Goh...." Videl was interupted by a doctor coming in the room.  
"..Cut himself and he has these huge bruises. Please find out what's wrong with him." Bulma said as they walked in. The doctor brushed past Videl and immediately began working on Trunks wrists. Videl decided to wait so she sat down. She instantly regretted it when she heard Trunks call out in pain.  
"Hey,... OUCH! Watch what you doing! ThaaAAAat hurts." Trunks hissed out. "Well it's your fault for slicing your wrists in the frist place sir."  
The doctor finished quickly. "Now let me see these bruises." The doctor placed his hand on Trunks chest. He inspected them. "They're pretty bad. Um ladies I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to find out where else he has them." Bulma and Videl nodded then left the room. Videl closed the door and looked Bulma.  
"So why are you here anyway?" Bluma asked Videl.  
"Brought a note from Gohan." She put simply.  
"Oh, can I see it?" "Trunks already has it." Videl leaned againsit the wall.  
"Oh I see."  
"I hope Trunks will be alright."  
"I do,.."  
"GET AWay,...." They clearly heard Trunks cry.  
"That was Trunks!" Bluma opened the door, and rushed in. Videl followed, being greeted with the site of Trunks trying to squirm away from the doctor, who somehow managed to pin Trunks to the couch. Videl ran over to help Bulma drag the doctor off of Trunks. They tossed him to the floor. "Videl,  
make sure Trunks is okay, and watch the perv. I'm phoning the cops." Bulma stormed out of the room. "Alright." Videl looked at Trunks. He was still lying on the couch,  
and had his eyes closed. Videl walked over to him. She draped a blanket over top of him and sat down beside him. She saw the doctor move in the corner of her eye. "Don't you even think about it! I'm the daughter of Hurcule Satan!"  
She smirked when she heard him mumble something. Then she heard Trunks wimper. "Trunks" she whispered softly. "I'm here, don't worry."  
"I feel sick." Trunks breathed out. He was panting quite heavily.  
"Videl, get Gohan, please." His eyes closed and his head lolled to the side.  
"You!" She pointed to the doctor. "What did you do?"  
"I gave him a shot that would incapacitate him, totally harmless."  
Videl looked back at Trunks and gasped. "Then why is there blood coming from his mouth?"  
The doctor stood up and looked at him from a distance. "Hmmm,  
that's not supposed to happen." "Well duh." Videl ran to the hall. She met Bulma on her way back to see Trunks. She had a cordless phone in her hand. "Bulma! Call an ambulance!"  
"What? Why in the hell for?"  
"Trunks is bleeding from his mouth! I need to phone Gohan." Videl ran back to Trunks. She found her cell phone on the table. The doctor was still standing where she left him. She picked up her phone and dialed Gohan's number. The phone rang twice then was picked up.  
"Hello?" Chichi answered.  
"Chichi is Gohan there?"  
"Yes he is. One moment." Chichi put her on hold. A moment later and Gohan picked up the phone. "Videl? What's up?"  
"Get you ass to Capsule corp now!" She nearly yelled.  
"Why? Is something the matter?" Gohan asked, sounding confused on the other end of the line.  
"Yes you idoit! Trunks is hurt!" Videl said frantically.  
"WHAT?! I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.  
Videl hung up and looked at Trunks. "Hang in there"  
Vegeta burst through the door and walked over to his future son. He picked his limp form in his arms and headed for the door, making sure to scowl at the doctor on the way out. He passed Bulma as she walked into the room. She walked over to Videl. "Go with Vegeta, I'll look after this scum bag." "Actually. I'm gonna go wait for Gohan on the front lawn." With that she left, heading to the big lawn in front of the Capsule corp building.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Ninjablue:MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Am I evil?  
F.Trunks:Yes you are. Everyone knows that.  
Ninjablue: XP Cliffy! XD

F.Trunks:You and your cliffies (leans in and gives Ninjablue a big slobbery kiss)  
Ninjablue: Ewwww,... slobber,...(wipes Trunks' drool off her face)  
F.Trunks: (chuckles) Anyway Ninjy loves feeling loved so please review, it keeps her in a good mood, which is good for me,... (chuckles some more)  
Ninjablue: Fruitcake. But I agree. Please reveiw! It's nice to see what you ppls think! Till next time. Ja ne!


	8. Afternoon

Ninjablue: Chapter 8 of TOL!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!! (starts to dance)  
F.Trunks: (Watches with bored fasination)  
Ninjablue: (forces Trunks to join)  
F.Trunks: Woah!  
Ninjablue: (stops suddenly making Trunks crash to the floor) Anyway I hope you enjoy and I don't own dbz.  
F.Trunks: .; On with the story,.....

-----------Tears of Life-------------

--------Chapter 8: Afternoon---------

"I can't belive this! That fucking asshole! I hope Bulma sues him into the ground, or he gets thrown into jail and left to rot, or better yet I'LL KILL HIM!" Gohan clinched his fists as he and Videl landed in front of the hospital.  
"Calm down Gohan. I want to kill the asshole too, but that won't solve our current problem. Come on let's go find Vegeta."  
"Grrrr..." Gohan followed Videl into the hospital. They headed for the emergency waiting room. Sure enough there was Vegeta pacing back and forth.  
"Any news Vegeta-san?" Videl watched as Vegeta turned to look at her.  
"No. All the doctors told me that they were going to do a bunch of tests. They need to see what's wrong with Trunks before they try to do anything. They told me I could be waiting awhile." Vegeta began to pace again.  
Gohan sat down on a chair near where Vegegta was pacing.He sighed deeply."Please Trunks be alright" Videl sat down next to him and gave him a reasuring pat on his shoulder.  
"Everything will be fine. Trunks will survive this, he's too strong not to." Videl rubbed Gohan's back "Thanks Videl"  
"No problem."

--------------------------------

They waited for a few hours and finally a doctor aproched Vegeta.  
"Mr. Vegeta?"  
"Yes. How is the boy?"he demanded.  
"Trunks is doing just fine. All his vital signs have stablized, and he's awake now and has stopped suffering from symptoms. All the testing is done too."  
"So can we see him then?" Gohan stood up.  
"Yes, you can see him now."  
"Great" this time Videl stood up.  
"Follow me" the doctor motioned for them to come. They went up a floor and down a rather long hall until they came to room 251. The doctor opened the door. It was a room for only one person. Trunks was sitting up in the bed blushing like mad, with a sheepish grin on his face. He nodded his head and thanked the nurse for the drink she just gave him.  
Gohan frowned, pushed past the doctor and went over to Trunks. He watched as both the nurse and doctor leave while Vegeta and videl entered,  
closing the door behind them.  
"What was that about?" Gohan glared at Trunks.  
"What was what, Gohan dear?" Trunks gave Gohan a big inocent smile.  
"With the nurse you dumby."  
"Oh that. She had just gave a comment on how big my... You've seen it. And she asked me if I had a girlfriend. I told her I had a boyfriend and she asked if your's was as large as mine..." Trunks had his eyes closedin glee, a blush plastered on his face. "I only answered because she gave me this nice refreshing glass of water." He motioned to a cup he had in his hand. "Why, were you jelous?"  
"Yes. I don't like her hitting on you."  
"And you'd rather be the one waiting on me, hand and foot eh?"  
"Hell yes. Your mine. Mine I say." Gohan gave Trunks a hug and kissed him. trunks slipped his tounge into Gohan's mouth. They began a battle for domince, until the heard Videl 'Ahem'  
"Get a room."  
"We're in a room, it's just that you're in it." Vegeta snorted at his son's comment.  
"Yeah." Gohan squezed Trunks, who held out his arm, trying not spill the drink.  
"That's enough. As much as you two want to play, you can't. And Gohan, your going to get Trunks wet." Vegeta watched the two groan in protest and separate. Gohan planted himself on the chair by Trunks' bed.  
"So Trunks, have the doctors told you anything?" videl sat down on a chair.  
"No" Trunks voice toke on a serious note. The one everyone was used to. "All they said was that I had to saty here for a week, when they get the results back. They want to make sure I'm safe, just in case I have an attack or something."  
"I hope we find out what this is all about soon. i can't stand it, knowing your in the hospital."  
"Don't worry Gohan, I'll surive the week."  
"Yeah, well, still." Trunks chuckled at Gohan. "What?"

----------------------------

The week had gone by rather slowly. But now all the Z-senshi (that Bulma could get a hold of) were sitting in chairs around Trunks bed, waiting for the doctor to show up.  
"Can we get something to eat while we're waiting?"  
"Shut up Kakarotto" Vegeta growled.  
"But I'm hungry."  
"Goku." Chichi glared at him. He shut his mouth.  
Trunks sighed. Gohan and Videl were at his side. Bulma was at the other. Chibi and Goten were sitting on the end of the bed. Vegeta was near the door leaning agansit the wall. Goku, Chichi, and 18 were sitting on a couch. Marron sitting in 18's lap. Krillin was pacing around the room. And master Roshi was at the window watching nurses.  
"Where is that doctor? We've been waiting for an hour." Bulma stated in an annoyed fashion.  
"I don't know but he'd better hur..." Krillin stopped as he heard the door open. They all turned their attention to the doctor. He entered with a sad and conserned look. The room went deathly quiet.  
"Well, no damage was done to Trunks from what the other doctor did.  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except trunks who continued to stare at the doctor. "But..."  
"I think it's a good thing all your friends and familly came My. Brief,  
'cause after what I tell you, your gonna need the suport."  
"Thought so..."  
Everyone had their eyes on the doctor.  
"I'm sad to report..."  
"Yes" said almost everyone in the room.  
"That Trunks has...."  
------------------------------------------------

Ninjablue: Mwhahahaha! I'm am so evil to leave you hanging there like that!  
hehehehehehe! Okay so anyone who can guess what's wrong with Trunks gets something cool!  
F.Trunks: And what would that be?  
Ninjablue: It's a secret. (Beams with pride)  
F.Trunks: By any chance would be your left over hal'loween candy that you don't like?  
Ninjablue: (gasps) How'd you guess! (looks shocked)  
F.Trunks. ;  
Ninjablue: I'm just kidding you dolt. But it's really cool though (for being something that doesn't really exist) so anyone who guesses right or gets real close, I'll give you one of these neat things. (you can put it in your story)  
F.Trunks: hmm I wonder what it might be.  
Ninjablue: You'll just have to find out! don't forget to review and cast your guesses! Till next time JA NE! 


End file.
